


Prize

by Demerite



Series: Trektober 2019 [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Character, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bickering, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: "Well, this is awkward." Jim says, because it is, and that's the first thing that comes to mind.The being, and he looks fairly human, apart from the bluish skin, gives him a look that Jim is pretty sure translates to 'no shit.'





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> For the Day 17 Prompt: Character Eroticised as a Prize. Nothing about this is all that erotic though. Sorry!

This is _not _how Jim had expected his day to turn out. Okay, so, engaging in a trial-by-combat to win the favour of the local Elders and open talks with the Federation? No problem. He's done weirder things to start negotiations before, and at least this time he gets to keep his pants on. No, the weird part came when he was told that since he had proven himself, he now had to go and claim his prize. Which, alright, usually the 'prize' is some sort of artefact that he can usually negotiate to return as a gesture of goodwill. He's not used to his prize being an actual, living _being. _

"Well, this is awkward." Jim says, because it is, and that's the first thing that comes to mind. 

The being, and he looks fairly human, apart from the bluish skin, gives him a look that Jim is pretty sure translates to 'no shit.' He's seated in front of Jim on the large pile of cushions that are the only furnishing in the small chamber, legs crossed in front of him, dark eyes watching him from the moment he'd entered the room. 

"I honestly didn't realise this was what I should expect." Jim continues. 

"Well, now I'm just insulted. I thought that was why you offworlders usually joined in." The being's voice is warm and low, with a hint of what Jim is pretty sure is laughter running underneath the words. When he speaks, Jim can see the sharp points of what look like fangs between his lips.

"No?" Jim says, and it comes out as a question, even though it's not supposed to be. 

"No? Why then?" The being asks, tipping his head to the side in curiosity. At least, Jim assumes that it's curiosity. He knows by now he shouldn't be assuming human emotions on non-human people, but it's hard when the being in front of him seems to human. Apart from being kind of blue. 

"Your Elders requested a champion to fight in the games." Jim explains. "If we won, then they'd open talks with the Federation." 

The being beckons hin forward with a curl of unnaturally long fingers, and Jim steps up to the pile of cushions, lets the being look him over with a critical eye before those long fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him down to sit on the cushions with him. 

"You don't look like a soldier." The being eventually says, and Jim gets the distinct impression he's being insulted. "Don't you people have warriors?" 

"Hey! I know my way around a fight!" Jim retorts hotly, "And I'm their captain, it's my responsibility." He hadn't been about to order anyone else into the challenge, not when he didn't have to. He won't order anyone in his crew to do something he won't do himself. 

"Even if there are others who are more qualified?" There's a slow smile - or something like one - twisting the being's lips upwards. 

"I won't order anyone to do something I'm not willing to do." Jim says, with all the conviction of his year and a half of the captaincy behind it. 

The being lets out a noise that Jim realises abruptly is a snort of laughter. "You're a damn fool!" He manages, through the odd burbling, whistling sound. 

"Excuse me?" Jim had not expected to be insulted by his 'prize'. Then again, he hadn't expected his prize to be _alive, _either. 

"A real leader knows their subordinates. Knows their strengths and weaknesses, but also knows _themselves." _The being says. His voice is serious, but calm. "A real leader doesn't just throw themselves in at the first hint of danger." 

"And what the hell would you know about being a real leader?" Jim bursts out. This guy has the nerve to come in and lecture him about leading? Jim's spent the last eighteen months leading a ship with over 400 people on it. He knows what he's doing. "You're just a-" 

"A _what_?" The being's eyes go cold and hard and dark, his voice sharp. 

"Never mind. My apologies." Jim backs off immediately, because he doesn't know what he was going to say anyway, and anything that could have come out of his mouth now would probably have been incredibly insulting, which won't help his diplomatic efforts in the slightest. 

"I'm not just a...whatever you think I am." The being says with a heavy sigh. "I'm a Healer. I'm in charge of one of the healing Houses in the city. I lead a team of Healers. I'm not clueless in this." 

And yeah, Jim can see that. He can imagine this strange being would be a good healer, with those kind eyes and careful hands. "Then how did you end up here?" He asks, "The Elders told us that anyone we fought for was willing." Jim doesn't' mention how the Elders didn't tell him this until afterwards, when they'd told him to go and claim his prize. He's still kind of mad about that. 

"I volunteered on behalf of the Healing House." The being says softly, "Places of work are drawn from a lottery." 

"Right." Jim grins, victorious, "And how is that different from my volunteering for my crew?" 

The being gives him a long, sullen glare. Jim can't help but think the expression looks kind of adorable on him. There's a long, awkward silence after that, during which they look at each other; Jim with curiosity, meeting eyes that hold a challenge. Finally, Jim can't take it anymore. "I'm Jim, by the way, Jim Kirk." He says, because it's just occurred to him that he hadn't introduced himself when he'd come into the room and stopped short at the sight of an actual living being. 

The sound that the being responds with might be a name, but Jim already knows that there's _no way _he's going to be able to pronounce it. He's not even sure Uhura could pronounce that. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I got that?" He offers. Maybe if he hears it again? 

On the second time around, it's just as confusing, a mish-mash of sounds that make so sense to Jim's ears or brain. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can pronounce that." He says, and he is genuinely apologetic. "Do you have a nickname?" 

A shorter sound, one that doesn't sound at all like the previous name, but at least is a little closer to sounds Jim can turn into English. But not close enough that he's going to ruin the pronunciation with his attempt. 

"I'm sorry, I'm really gonna fuck that up if I try, can I call you 'Bones'?" He offers. 

The being, Bones, looks at him and sighs. "Sure. Hardly the worst thing I've been called." He decides. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about Trektober? Click [HERE](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/post/188059640163/trektober) for the info post on Aisha's tumblr, or [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Trektober2019) for the AO3 collection to read our fic. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://demerite.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
